


hey... it's you again?

by jinsons (b612s)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b612s/pseuds/jinsons
Summary: Park Jinyoung. First year education major. Block section. Finally a step closer to his dreams. Contented. Happy.Until a certain Jackson Wang came along.Jackson Wang. Famous first year. The new guy from Hong Kong.





	hey... it's you again?

 

The bell rings. It's lunch time. Jinyoung walks to a table near the door of the cafeteria, bringing his lunch plate with him. Jaebum, his best friend for 7 years, was already there, munching his burger.   
  
"Burger, seriously, Bbom?" Jinyoung asks as he sits down across his friend.   
  
"Err, low budget nowadays. Peace out," Jaebum replies casually. Jinyoung rolls his eyes.   
  
"By the way, have you heard about this new guy?" Jaebum asks.  
  
"Hm, a Jackson Wang?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. People are super into him, like the heck. We're all pretty new here, but he's so famous."  
  
"What's so special about him?" Jinyoung asks, taking a bite of his chicken.  
  
"Dunno. They say he was a fencer before. Got in to some official competition too. Haven't seen him."  
  
"I don't get the hype with sports," Jinyoung finishes his food, drinking a bit of orange juice as the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch time.   
  
"Pshh, it's because you're a nerd, Jinyoung." Jaebum laughs as the two stands up, making their way to the disposal area.   
  
"Whatever."

 

\---

  
  
The first few days was fun. Jinyoung loved the buzz, the busy life. The life where you finally think you're getting it together.   
  
But at one point, he starts noticing the obvious. Platinum blonde hair.   
  
This guy who's everywhere. 

  
\---

  
  
Most university students go to coffee shops to study or stay at home and revise, but Jinyoung wasn't the typical uni student. He was bizarre.   
  
And so his safe haven was a tea place.   
  
The area was not too shabby and not too small, albeit comfortable. It was surrounded with a bunch of vines and plants and the natural aroma was calming. Jinyoung orders his usual honey lemon tea and sits by the chair beside the window. He starts studying as his finals was coming up.   
  
He was ready to leave until he hears an obnoxious voice, loud and clear, echoing through the room.   
  
"One organic green tea, madam!"  
  
The lady at counter laughs, surprising Jinyoung.   
  
Who was this guy that made that peevish lady laugh?  
  
Jinyoung looks at the boy as he pushes the door open.   
  
"Here's your tea, Jackson. Enjoy!"  
  
It was Jackson Wang, the guy with platinum blonde hair.   
  
The guy looks back and sees Jinyoung staring.   
  
Jackson winks.   
  
Jinyoung has never exited a shop as quite as fast. 

  
  
\--- 

  
  
Jinyoung laid awake, thinking. He remembered the famous guy, Jackson Wang.   
  
What was so special about him? He thought.   
  
He also remembered the incident just hours ago. He shot up, frustrated.   
  
"Ah, fuck it, I'm screwed. I am so embarrassing."  
  
He checked his phone. It was already 1 AM.   
  
"Forget about him, Jinyoung. Go sleep."

  
  
\---

  
The more Jinyoung tries to forget, the more he sees Jackson. He's almost in all of Jinyoung's classes and he's irritated. What is he even studying for? Jinyoung thinks.   
  
It was almost final week. Jinyoung finds himself in the library, looking for books that'll help him. He was humming happily until he sees that trademark blonde hair. His mood dropped so low.   
  
This time, he can't keep his mouth shut.   
  
"Seriously, why do I see you everywhere?"  
  
Jackson looks at him for a minute. He shrugs.   
  
"Maybe it's destiny, babe." He adds.   
  
"Just. What. The. Fuck. Did you call me?" Jinyoung asked, unable to believe what this guy is saying.   
  
"Uh... babe?"  
  
Jackson leaves the librarian confused as to why he had blood flowing from his jaw.   


\---

 

Jinyoung’s next subject was Arts. He was sure Jackson wasn’t going to be around, since he’s not the type to go somewhere artistic. He’s sporty after all.

 

But of course Jinyoung was wrong.

 

He’s had enough, approaching the guy. Jackson was seating at a far end seat, looking busy but Jinyoung knows he’s been stealing glances at him.  
  
"Stop following me, you asshole."  
  
"I'm not? I have a class here."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Huh? Me? You started this. Also, make me."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I'm not an easy man, baby."  
  
Jinyoung's had enough. He was going to punch his pretty face and he doesn't care anymo—  
  
Until the professor came in.   
  
"No fights here, please, Mr. Park."  
  
Jinyoung, embarrassed, bows and goes back at his seat. He glares at Jackson, who's slouching and shrugging at him. Some of the students snicker at their bickering. 

  
\---

 

Jinyoung, angry, stomps his way to the table where Jaebum was. He throws his bag opposite Jaebum and sits quietly, putting his arms over his chest.  
  
"Seriously, he's getting on my nerves. Why do he keeps on calling me babe or baby and all those sexual innuendos and markings?" Jinyoung slams his things on the table.   
  
"Chill, mate. He's probably playing with you. Who was it, anyway?" Jaebum asks while munching his apple.   
  
"Ugh, do I care? That Wang guy. He has platinum blonde hair and has two piercings on his left ear. He wears black all the time and he keeps wearing those snapbacks that ruins his hair, seriously—"  
  
"Woah, woah. I thought you didn't care? How did you know all those information?"  
  
Jinyoung blushed a beet red. 

  
  
\---

 

It was Chemistry period and Jinyoung was busy making his experiment work. He has to make this work; it’s graded after all.

 

Suddenly a husky voice whispers to his ear.  
  
"Hey, babe. If we mix copper and tellurium, we'd know what you are."

 

It was Wang. Jinyoung jumps a bit. Jackson laughs.  
  
"Shit, you scared me. Uh, no thanks, I'm not metal."  
  
"Whoops, sorry. Hmm, maybe sodium and chloride. Too salty. Tsk tsk."  
  
"Will you stop?"  
  
"Not unless you go on a date with me."  
  
Jinyoung feels his blood rushing on his face and looks away.   
  
"Fine."  
  
Jackson shouts a "Yes!" that makes everyone go "Shh!" and their prof shouting, "Mr. Wang, detention later."   
  
Jinyoung glares at him. "Shut up, idiot. You got yourself some detention time. Too bad."  
  
"It's on Saturday. You free?"  
  
"On one condition. Don't wear those snapbacks. You'll lose your hair. And dye it back if you want healthy hair."  
  
"Touché."   
  
Jackson ruffles Jinyoung’s hair.  
  
"Aye, aye, captain. Your wish is my command."

  
  
\---

  
  
The day of the ~~dreadful~~  Saturdate has finally arrived.  
  
Jinyoung waits at the booth of some cheap but decent looking restaurant, reading his notes. He hears the door opens.   
  
The man was wearing a sleeveless shirt matched with ripped pants and brown leather boots. His hair was gelled up, all brown. He looked like he came from a movie; all eyes were at him as he walked too slowly.   
  
Just then, Jinyoung felt something in his pants.   
  
"Fuck,"  
  
"Hey, Jinyoung! Good to see you."  
  
"Yeah, hm. Good to see you too."  
  
"Did your orders."  
  
Jinyoung nods.   
  
"Are you hiding something?"  
  
"Nothing. Yeah, nothing."

  
\---

  
  
"Dude. I can't believe you got a hard-on at the sight of Jackson Wang. I can't believe this."   
  
"Shut up, Jaebum. No one needs to know."  
  
"Too bad, baby. I heard you liked sleeveless shirts and ripped pants with matching leather boots."  
  
Jinyoung looks around. There he was. Jackson Wang. The one he got a hard-on on.  
  
"Fuck this," Jinyoung mutters in defeat.  
  
"Fuck me instead, Jinyoung. Let me help," Jackson says, winking.  
  
"I hate all of you!"  
  
Jinyoung leaves, red with anger and embarrassment. Jackson runs towards him.   
  
"No, baby, come back!"  
  
"Stop calling me baby, we're not even together yet!"  
  
"Yet? Yet? You hear that? He said 'yet'. A damn possibility! I have! Come back, Jinyoung!"  
  
Jaebum laughs at the two.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been long since i wrote again rip  
> and yes it will always be jinson (wow ok)  
> i only make dorky jinson ahaha hope u guys enjoyed!!
> 
> find me on twt - coffeemlk (or on tumblr - 1seulpeo) !


End file.
